Battles
by writerofthejollyroger
Summary: "In your absence, she's helped me like no other. We fought many battles together." A piece from Phillip and Mulan's past, set during their quest to rescue Aurora. One-Shot, but I might consider continuing.


**Welp! It's been a long time since I've been on here. I was looking over my old fics and profile, and I found myself chuckling because like characters, I have also developed greatly during my time absent here. This is a ONE-SHOT, and it's from the TV show Once Upon a Time (one of my new obsessions). I actually wrote this a few months ago and used it as a writing sample to an RPG, and today I decided that I would post it here. This isn't my best writing, but nonetheless, if you ship Phillip and Mulan as much as I do, feel free to enjoy this little scene. (Please don't kill me Sleeping Warrior shippers).**

**Cheers!**

* * *

_Phillip once told Aurora that there were many battles he and Mulan fought together during their quest to save their lost princess, but never once did the lady warrior ever speak of the hardships they had to face, nor the love she secretly held for him deep in her heart. _

The two of them were running fast through the ruined remains of the Enchanted Forest, evading the group of ogres they had crossed paths with. Mulan's eyes widened as the ground beneath her feet suddenly began to shake, the force of the ogres' footsteps vibrating against the forest floor. Leaping over a fallen tree, the warrior spared for the chance to look over her shoulder, checking to make sure Phillip was right at her heels. It was a simple glance, barely taking a second of her time. But the seconds she had taken to meet his eyes were stretched too far.

"Mulan, look out!" Phillip had shouted, his eyes filled with danger. Mulan whirled back around just in time to see the ogre barrel through the trees in front of her; the trunk of the tall pine begin to snap and sway from its roots. Mulan sucked in a sharp gasp, her steps staggering as the tree leaned to fall in their direction. The ogre emerged onto the path, following the struggled sounds they were making, lunging towards their way.

Naturally reacting fast, Mulan spun around on her heel, barely catching the wild look in Phillip's eyes before she shoved him hard the other way, the loud sound of the snapping tree almost masking her scream.

"_Run_!"

Long before he could protest, the tall tree accelerated toward the ground between them. Twisting herself around, Mulan leapt forward, barely escaping the danger of her first obstacle. The warrior leaned her head back as the ogre towered over her, a beastly growl spilling from the depths of its large throat. Quickly drawing her sword, Mulan took no time to advance toward the beast, holding her sword firm in her hands while she charged through the space between its legs, slicing the blade against its massive ankles. The ogre snarled and howled with pain, lifting its large feet to turn itself around, sparing Mulan enough time to move away from its shadow, leading it towards the outskirts of the woods.

By the time she neared the ridge, the ogre was hot on her tail. Mulan sprinted forward, looking back to judge its next attack, giving herself time to sidestep its attempts of knocking her down. Bursting through the trees, Mulan pivoted a sharp right turn, her boots skidding on the rocks as she came to a stop. Moments later the ogre followed, coming out of the trees with evident anger. Fixating her bow, Mulan sprung forward into its path to face the beast head on. Drawing the bowstring back, Mulan aligned her arrow with the monster's heart, its shadow shading over her.

But just before she fired, his voice rose above the rumbling horizon. "Mulan!"

Her head turned at the sound of his voice, relief washing over her as his approaching silhouette grew closer. But she wasn't the only one who had heard his voice. The ogre lurched toward the sound, the impact of its feet shaking the ground as she soared backwards. Gritting her teeth, Mulan screamed for the ogre's attention, leading it toward her before she released the string and fired, the beast screaming as the clouding pain lead it over the cliff. The ground crumbling beneath her feet, Mulan jumped forward with her arms outstretched, trying to catch the firm ledge before her fate would be met the same. He caught her first.

Her eyes were wide as Phillip's hand enclosed around her wrist, holding her tight as she dangled beyond the overhang. Arms shaking with strain, she looked up at him, her words breathless.

"Don't let go!"

_"I won't."_


End file.
